Bending Willow
by Meadowlily of ThunderClan
Summary: Love is always good, isn't it? But it can also destroy. When Willowpaw can't decide between ice and lion, she is forced to make a choice and will bend. Follow the bending willow as she will be torn in two or tortured to death by this feeling they call love. Will she snap before she decides? StarClan had foretold her fate, but sadly it wasn't a good one.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **: Cloudstar- fluffy cream and white she-cat with leaf green eyes.

**Deputy **: Hailheart- brown tabby tom with gray eyes.

**Medicine Cat** : Mousewing- dark brown she-cat. Yellow eyes.

**Apprentice-** Swallowpaw

**Warriors :**

Brackenfall- tawny tom. Blue eyes.

Scarletrain- green eyed light ginger she-cat with red splotches.

Smokedawn- tortoiseshell she-cat with smokey gray stripes.

**Apprentice**\- Splashpaw

Snowfang- pure white tom with cream speckles. Pale amber eyes.

Flamespirit- dark ginger tom with emerald green eyes.

Mintflower- pale gray she-cat with pale mint coloured eyes.

Ravenclaw- jet black tom with dark golden eyes.

Tanglegorse- golden tabby tom with white patches. Blue eyes.

Ivyfeather- white, tawny and black she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Mallowstripe- lithe pale and dark gold she-cat with ginger stripes. Hazel eyes.

Breezefur- dark gray tom. One amber, one blue eye.

Duskflight- scrawny pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Thornshadow- very dark golden brown tom.

Bluenight- blue-gray she-cat. Royal blue eyes.

Dappleleaf- gray and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Rockclaw- gray tom with green eyes.

Falconflight- brown tabby tom with blueish gray eyes.

Tigerstrike- ginger and brown tom with amber eyes.

Mappleleaf- amber-eyed black, cream and white tortoiseshell she-cat with a ginger ears. Odd dark ginger splash on back.

Newttail- long tailed tall brown tom with sky blue eyes.

Sedgecreek- white, dark brown and black tom with dark amber eyes.

**Apprentice**\- Spottedpaw.

Frostcloud- pure dazzling white she-cat with gleaming blue eyes.

Riverfrost- silver she-cat with white tail, chest and paws. Green eyes.

Sorrelface- black and gray tom. Blue eyes.

**Apprentice**\- Waterpaw

Blackstorm- jet black tom with very pale blue eyes. Cloud shaped dirty white patches on back.

Pebblefern- light gray she-cat with darker dapples and light amber eyes.

Bramblewind- speedy spiky-furred cream and dark brown tom with cobalt gray eyes

**Apprentices-**

Spottedpaw- brown spotted misty gray and black tom with orange eyes.

Waterpaw- dark blue-gray she-cat with midnight blue eyes. White paws.

Splashpaw- ginger she-cat with cream and red patches. Jay-blue eyes.

Swallowpaw- black and white she-cat with a long, plumy tail.

**Queens-**

Nettledove- light cinder gray she-cat with stunning pale silver shades. Azure blue eyes. (Mother to Hailheart's kit Willowkit- cinder gray she-cat with a white underbelly, chest and stunning azure blue eyes)

Sunpelt- very pale golden she-cat. Amber eyes. (Mother to Sedgecreek's kits Lionkit- golden, white and brown tom with dark amber eyes, Mothkit- pale golden she-cat with black spots and dark amber eyes, Kestrelkit- black and brown tom with green eyes.)

Rosemist- dark gray she-cat with pale shades of pink and yellow eyes. (Mother to Icegaze's -deceased- kits Dovekit- pale gray, almost white she-cat with pale shades of pink, yellow eyes, Icekit- white tom with tawny ears and tail. Leaf green eyes.)

**Elders-**

Mudfoot- gray tom with a brown paw.


	2. Chapter 1

'She'll never wake up ! Is she dead ?'

'No, Dovekit, she is not dead. She'll wake up when she wants to.'

'But I want her to wake up ! I don't want to wait ! Mothkit is even more boring to watch !'

'Dovekit, stop it.'

Willowkit wondered who the calm voice belonged to. She knew her mother's, always soothing and comforting, with a honey-like scent. And her smooth fur. And her soft tail. Since Willowkit was _born _she could feel love streaming off her mother. She didn't know her name yet, because of this stupid sickness that flowed in her blood. She hated it, she wanted to see the world. From the information she had collected, the world she lived in was really big. And she really wanted to open her eyes, stand up to Dovekit, become an apprentice and be the best warrior of the Clan. So that's what she did. She opened her eyes.

Willowkit sucked in a gasp. The light was so bright, she couldn't see. Finally, it dimmed and she could see her mother's sleeping face.

_She is huge !_

'Mother ?' she squeaked. Her ears burned as she heard her voice, high-pitched and squeaky. Exactly how she _didn't _want it to be.

'Who is it ?' her mother mumbled.

'It's…me, Willowkit.' Willowkit meowed. She felt weird having to introduce herself to her mother.

'Willowkit… Oh… Well, tell me… Wait… Willowkit ?' her mother meowed. She snapped her eyes open. They were of the brightest and clearest blue, like… greenleaf skies her mother told her of in her stories. Her mother stared at her for a second, then turned her head.

'Rosemist, I can't believe it, Willowkit opened her eyes !'

'Really, Nettledove, that's great ! Where is she ?'

A pretty dark gray she-cat padded up to their nest. As she walked, sunshine rippled on her fur and revealed paler pink shades. Piercing yellow eyes met blue, and for one moment they held their gazes until Rosemist turned hers to Nettledove.

'She has your eyes and pelt, Nettledove. Though I won't be surprised if she has tabby markings when she's a warrior. You can already see them, but they are really faint.'

'I was loosing hope, I thought she'd never show me her eyes.'

'Don't be a fool, every kit opens their eyes. Some, like Willowkit, just needed time.'

Rosemist slithered in her nest again, where a little kit, of a almost white pale gray coat, was playing with a feather.

'Dovekit, Willowkit woke up now.' She slipped in her daughter's ear.

'Finally ! Please Rosemist, can I show her the camp ? Pretty please ?' Dovekit pleaded. Willowkit almost purred. She felt that that cat would grow to be her best friend.

'You have to ask Nettledove, she's…'

'Why does she have to ask when she already knows the answer ? Go have fun, Willowkit.'

Willowkit nodded and ran out of the bramble walls. The first thing she saw was the sky. Little white whisps that looked like claw marks were dansing like light in water. Her first sight of the outside world had been beautiful so far. As she lowered her gaze, she saw big stone walls protecting the camp. She felt pride blossoming in her as she swept her eyes around the camp. It was truly huge, and she wondered if she would be as big as her mother, one day.

'Willowkit, come on !'

'I'm coming, Dovekit !' She caught up to her denmate. Dovekit gaped at her.

'What ? Do I look that weird ?' she asked, not really caring.

_Beauty isn't everything in life._

'Do you know what you look like ? You're really pretty !' Dovekit said.

'Who cares when I'm going to jump on you !' Willowkit replied. She bowled her friend over, only to be pinned down by Dovekit.

'Very funny, but you can't beat me !' Dovekit squealed, a playful glint in her yellow eyes.

'Oh yeah ?'

'Yeah !'

Willowkit tackled her and forced her to lay slumped on the ground. She thought her ribs would crack as her friend wriggled, looking like a catterpillar.

'Of course I can't beat you.' She meowed, her voice dripping in sarcarsm.

'Let's see, let's play Clans !'

'What is that ?' Willowkit asked.

'You call your name, like Dovestar of ShadowClan, for example, and then you claim a space like the nursery.'

'Isn't more fun when there are more kits ?'

'Fine. Stay here, I'll get Lionkit and Kestrelkit.' Dovekit ran off.

Willowkit didn't want to wait.

_What if I hide and scare her ?_

She saw a huge pile of prey behind her.

_That can do _!

She crouched, only to feel something soft tickling her nose.

_Is it a feather ?_

She jumped as she realised it was fur. It was white and slumped in a small pile. Willowkit bristled in shock as she realised it was kit.

'Who are you ?'

The kit jumped up. When Willowkit saw his face, she felt a warm feeling tickling her in her belly. Two leaf green pupils sat on his white, furry face. His ears and tail were of a different colour, of a pale tawny, blending perfectly with his snowy white fur. He was handsome.

Willowkit read surprise in the green depths of his eyes, which melted into something different.

'My name is Icekit. I'm Dovekit's brother.'

'Really ? How old are you ?'

'Why are you asking me these questions ?'

'Fine.' Willowkit sniffed indignantly. 'I am Willowkit, Nettledove's daughter. Why aren't you with others ?'

'Are you blind or dumb ? I just don't want to. And others don't want to as well.'

'Maybe I'm both. And don't worry, I understand why nobody is with you. You're _so _nice you can't help it !' Willowkit said. Sarcastically. Inside, she felt fear gnawking her as the annoyed look in these leaf green eyes were replaced by a wild one. She flinched inwardly.

'You don't know what it feels like ! To look like and to be fathered by a murderer ! No one in the whole Clan except my mother, sister and Nettledove looks at me because I look like a killer ! You don't understand !' He roared. Willowkit had to admit that he looked impressive. For the first time, she saw pure anger. She could read it in his face, in his eyes, in his flattened ears.

'Fine. _Fine. _I'll go.' She turned her back to him , preparing to leave.

'Wait. I'm sorry. You're my only friend.' Icekit said softly. Willowkit flicked her tail.

'So you call me your friend when you've been screaming your head off because your life was unfair at me then treated me like I was a mouse-brain.' She said coolly. It was Icekit's turn to be startled.

'Wow, you're brave ! You're unlike anyone I've met before.' Icekit meowed brightly. Willowkit slowly repeated those words in her mind, only to find that the warl feeling stuck in her belly had spread to her chest and ears. She had to get out of there before she exploded. Fortunatly, she heard Dovekit coming back.

_It can't be that ! Not now ! Please StarClan, tell me I've not done it !_

'I have to go.' Willowkit meowed. 'And it's not because I'm brave that I forgive easily.'

'Promise me you'll talk to me and forgive me.'

'Okay.' Willowkit sighed, amused. 'I, Willowkit of ThunderClan, hereby forgive Icekit of ThunderClan for his insolence and promise to talk to him. Don't worry, I will !' she purred.

As Willowkit ran out from behind the prey pile, she felt Icekit's gaze still on her. And she knew she had fallen in love.


End file.
